


断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（47）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（47）

【谁看见总裁今天的ins了，他发的那个视频。】

【看见了看见了，蒂亚戈叫爸爸了，一脸不高兴的喊爸爸太可爱了！】

【那孩子真是他的？不是为了梅西给什么人背黑锅？小孩子不是到六七个月才会学说话的吗？】

【四到七个月的时候小孩子会模仿声音，大概蒂亚戈自己都不知道自己在说什么吧，看总裁高兴成那样真心疼他，这又不是他的孩子，干什么啊。】

【但是ins上不是已经澄清了吗，就是他和梅西的啊。】

【可是时间对不上的啊，他们结婚到现在，要是从结婚开始算的话，这孩子满打满算也就两三个月啊。而且梅西又没大肚子，我真怀疑是他把别人弄怀孕了然后抱回来让总裁接盘的。】

【可能是代孕吧，之前巴萨不是就梅西老是不轮休的问题解释过么，他因为小时候生长激素匮乏omega器官发育的也没一般omega好，这才四个月八个月那种间隔很长的轮休周期。】

【心疼我总裁，和个残疾人结婚了。】

【怎么说话的？！残疾个鬼！】

【所以我猜是不是代孕生的，如果是代孕的话倒是可能会早产，那蒂亚戈的年龄就能解释清楚了。】

【孩子一点也不像C罗，我才不信呢，楼上你是不是来洗的，收钱了吧？找代孕哪有那么容易，而且C罗那天被采访的时候一脸懵逼，显然不知道有这个孩子的存在，明摆了就是替梅西背黑锅，妈的，什么玩意啊你们巴萨就出这样的人啊！】

【这年头有钱什么做不到，别让贫穷限制了你的想象力，我是相信代孕的，这样的话那其实这俩人感情挺好的啊，根本没什么绿帽危机啊。】

【好个屁，明显是我总裁倒贴，梅西根本不在乎他，就错过了航班而且还是因为卡卡被袭击的突发事件，他一下飞机就要离婚，跟谁俩呢，转头就跟内马尔去度假，我总裁是大风刮来的不用珍惜是吧？】

【不说还忘了，#梅西今天洗标记了么#他不说要离婚吗，离啊，有本事说离婚有本事就去洗标记啊，嘴上叫的那么凶一点面子都不给总裁留，还真是被偏爱的有恃无恐了啊。】

【所以你们就这么接受那个孩子是C罗亲生的了这个事？】

【我才不信呢，总裁就是被梅西那个渣O吃的死死的，alpha在标记后的婚姻里根本没被法律保护，心疼他。】

【梅西怎么就渣了，飞机失联C罗不在还有理了，他在地上再紧张再担心有什么用，事情发生的时候他没陪在人家身边，就好像世界上那么多水你渴死在沙漠里一样，除了感动别人什么用都没有。】

【楼上可别偷换概念，梅西又没出事，他就是矫情。】

【矫情不矫情的都是人家家务事，哪来的妖怪多管闲事的，自己还没脱单呢吧，就见不得别人好，C罗跟人家结婚了他还不知道梅西什么脾气，人家还那么乐意宠，轮得到你管闲事。】

【巴萨找水军了吧。】

【我觉得吧，楼上说得有理，梅西要真是那样矫情爱找事的，就总裁那个脾气，早就翻脸了，还宠，宠个屁啊。感觉我们其实也被媒体带节奏了，我还是相信蒂亚戈是总裁的孩子的，他那么说一不二的人，没必要为了这种事情背黑锅说谎啊。】

【怎么不可能说谎了，私生子能一样吗，就是总裁心太好，我才不信呢，梅西赶紧离婚，他爱跟什么人在一起就在一起，带着他那倒霉孩子一起，我看内马尔就挺好，下赛季看样也是要被巴萨买的人，正好他们凑个一家三口，省的来折腾我总裁。】

【人家好好原本一家三口就这么被拆开了？】

【昨天我还看见内马尔ins上发跟梅西在沙滩上带孩子呢，看着就像是一家三口啊，难为我总裁那么辛苦的赶过去陪他过圣诞，指不定人家还不想看见他呢。】

【总觉得不是这样，人家如果真的出轨怎么可能光明正大发社交媒体啊，而且总裁还跟内马尔一起合影打牌，今天发的ins里俩人还勾肩搭背钓鱼烧烤呢，看着关系也不错，梅西要是真跟内马尔有点什么，就总裁那个脾气也不能忍啊。】

【三人行，更刺激。】

【怎么好端端就开车了？！醒醒啊，内马尔刚分化没多久还是个孩子啊！】

【我看他们今天在ins上发的视频和照片，这三个人带孩子在度假村玩的不错啊，总裁看着还挺护崽的，梅西和内马尔挖蛤蜊的时候拿海星吓唬蒂亚戈总裁扛着孩子就跑，笑死我了。】

【不是，我觉得不是蒂亚戈怕海星，看总裁跑的那个速度，可能他也害怕哈哈哈，在沙滩上深一脚浅一脚，一溜烟就跑上礁石蹲着不下来的，这人有三岁吗。】

【这……怕海星是个什么原理，这个还遗传？我看那个视频里蒂亚戈抓总裁衣服抓的可紧了，还冲梅西吐口水，估计是真怕。】

【海星软乎乎的还有口器，就很恶心啊，我也不喜欢。】

【他们仨相处的根本不像情敌，看着像是糟心老爸面对傻儿子和蠢媳妇。】

【所以我们之前脑补的渣O出轨养小狼狗让自己alpha当接盘侠的离婚大戏，只不过是媒体引导的误会？】

【公关行为吧，梅西之前说要离婚闹的挺大呢，可能是为了恢复一下形象也说不定。】

【楼上你说这话我就不愿听了，从老板跟C罗结婚舆论对他就一直不友好，人家说什么了，这次的视频和照片也都是内马尔和总裁发的，一句话没说由着你们的，还变成主动公关了？】

【怎么就不能是公关了？我现在就怀疑楼里有收了钱说话的人！】

【反正孩子的另一个监护人是空白上面没有总裁的名字，我就不信这孩子要是总裁有份上面会没有他的名字，真要他的干嘛空白啊。】

【不说我都忘了这事儿了，对啊，真要总裁的孩子为什么他不是监护人？】

【要是代孕的时候俩人没结婚，那总裁的名字不在上面倒是没啥，孩子刚抱回来也许之后会加上去？】

【妈的看不下去了，一个两个都给梅西洗白，他自己又闹离婚没人逼他，现在一声不吭了，就给自己过嘴瘾呗，他倒是去洗标记啊，他不要总裁大把的人愿意跟他在一起呢。】

【别以为梅西跟C罗离婚了你就有机会了一样，人家都看不上你这样的人，一天天不盼着别人好，C罗那么喜欢梅西，这要是离婚了不管什么原因他都能难过的要命，人家好好过日子的，就非要看人家离婚。】

【今天中午那张照片，内马尔ins上的，总裁坐在梅西旁边看他给蒂亚戈喂奶粉喝的那张，他偷偷看梅西的眼神简直溺死人，你要说这不是真爱是演技，我是绝对不相信的，我罗能拿足球的金球奖，可拿不了影视圈的金球奖。】

【都别争了，总裁开直播了，他发现早上蒂亚戈喊的不清楚，正傻呵呵的一个劲儿哄孩子喊爹呢。】

克里斯把手机放在阳台的桌子上，他开了直播软件，用水杯和茶壶撑起来就把注意力都放在了自己儿子身上，alpha拉过婴儿车，自己坐在阳台的贵妃椅上，梅西在刚回来下船时跟内马尔在海滩上上演了一出同归于尽，他的omega一身海水和砂子的进了浴室，这会儿还没洗干净出来，他难得看见梅西这样高兴，连带着他心底的氤氲都散开了些。

“再试一次？”alpha诱哄着玩累了的小东西。“爸爸，来，再喊一次爸爸。”他放慢了音节，想要蒂亚戈听的清楚一点，但小东西一心想睡觉，alpha被肉乎乎的小脚踹了个正着，他委屈巴巴的揉着下巴，还是不死心。克里斯发现自己的心理问题可能稍稍好转了，他不再像第一天那样一秒看不见梅西就怕得要死，当他能感受到自己omega的信息素或者跟蒂亚戈待在一起时，他很少会忽然感到慌乱。

我不想让里奥因为这件事对我迁就，克里斯心里别扭的想，但他脸上的表情没多久又变得傻乎乎的，他知道自己的omega深爱着自己，他的omega那么好，根本不可能放下受伤的他，他喜欢上了一个优秀又完美的人，他为自己的审美和运气感到高兴，又无法克制翻涌的幸福感，他被一个这样的人深爱。他没办法不让自己笑出来。

“他又没喊你爸爸，笑什么笑。”梅西的声音打断了alpha的思绪，他穿着一件白色的T恤，头上还罩着毛巾，omega被热水蒸得粉扑扑的，像是薄皮多汁的肉包，克里斯被闯进眼里的景色噎得愣了一下，他的视线在梅西雪白的双腿上游离了一会儿，忽然想起来自己昨晚做的梦。

“我当时借给你的衣服呢？”alpha没头没脑的问了一句。“上次我在家里找东西，把你的柜子都翻遍了，还是没看见那件衣服。”克里斯想要补上当年的遗憾，他没能看见他的小花猫先生穿上他的球衣，但……也许……他现在可以幻想一下？

“扔了，我干嘛要留着曼联的球衣在我的家里，那又不是球场上换来的。”知道克里斯在说什么，梅西扭过脸不去看他，但他的余光看见了alpha脸上流星坠落一般的失落，他叹了口气扯下毛巾丢了alpha一脸。“别摆出那样的脸。”

梅西觉得今天过的挺高兴，他们出海顺利，在涨潮前抵达潮汐岛饱餐了一顿，alpha没做惹人不高兴的事情，反而哄的蒂亚戈今天也乐呵呵的，那是他曾幻想过的婚后生活，现在成了真，却有点荒诞的感觉，他瞥了一眼克里斯的脸，决定给好孩子发一点福利，他说了一句等着，穿过纱帘回了房间，alpha茫然的拿着毛巾不知所措，他不知道梅西是不是又在生气，只能隔着层层叠叠的沙障看见omega在箱子里找东西。

“我好像又惹里奥生气了。”alpha戳了戳儿子的脸小声说，他的乖儿子吐了一个泡泡又犯了个白眼，看样子十分同情自己亲爹的境遇，纱帘被拉开了一条缝隙，克里斯余光看见一抹红色，他几乎立刻就抬头看过去，曼联熟悉的队徽和七号的印字映入眼帘，梅西一只眼睛从纱帘里看过来，他咬着下唇，神情带着点羞涩和犹豫。醇厚的草莓红酒味涌了出来，克里斯听到了自己心脏停跳后的空洞声，他惊讶的看着只穿着自己队服的omega，颤抖着嘴唇说不出话来，alpha站了起来，他犹豫的，颤抖的伸出手，仿佛在触碰一个遥不可及的梦，他的确梦到过这个画面，但那都是虚假的，已经让自己omega伤痕累累怎么还能再看见这种画面呢，缺氧让罗纳尔多先生身形摇晃，他的手指在快要碰触的梅西的脸颊时停住了，alpha的手隔着一段距离，虚虚的描摹，他的指尖因为过于激动而颤抖，却生怕自己碰触的这一切都会烟消云散，他没想到梅西会带着这件衣服回阿根廷，这意味着也许……也许他如果没有发生意外，一切都会不一样。

罕见的穿着其他队服的omega原本想要往后退，却在看见克里斯的反应时停下来了，他是有点冲动，一天的好心情令他头脑有点不清醒，他不该这样对自己的即将离婚对象，但他还是想为错过的记忆弥补些什么。

梅西握住了alpha的手指，他咬着下唇，抬眼看向呆滞的alpha。

“跟你想的一样吗？”

他被一个过于热烈的怀抱卷着纱帘扑倒在地毯上，层叠的纱帐被扯下来，轻柔飘落而下，他们被盖了个正着，克里斯顶着纱帐，在被限制的视线里激动的看着自己的omega。

“你永远比我梦里还要好。”


End file.
